Vanilla Swirl
by Imyoshi
Summary: "Yea?" Monique challenged halfheartedly, "And who is the right person?"
1. Vanilla

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Vanilla Swirl**

**- Vanilla -**

**By: Imyoshi**

Ice cream did sound good.

Coming back from a rather awkweird mission, Kim and Ron casually strolled into Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream-o-Rama still dressed in their mission outfit, some tingles of red still brushing the bridge of Kim's nose. Luckily the atmosphere proved to be both pleasant and refreshing. Especially with hint of s'more flavored ice cream filling the air, Kim's favorite. And having Ron momentarily distracted didn't hurt either – anything for him to forget the sitch earlier.

Grinning playfully, Ron ran towards the ice cream windows to peer into the many by many of flavors for him to choose from. Kim rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm, smiling not as ecstatic as her best friend. Sometimes she couldn't figure how Ron could hold onto his child like wonder that made him, well, Ron.

Not wanting Ron to argue over the cashier on the number of topping one can have on a cone, Kim tried to catch up to him but was temporarily halted at the familiar silhouette in the booth beside her.

"Monique?"

The fashion diva turned her head, mouth filled with a dangling spoon, staring at Kim wide eyed. Time seemed to pass slowly before Monique swallowed her frozen treat and grinned at her friend in a somewhat forced fashion.

"Kim?" Monique tried to sound happy to see her and failed, horribly.

Kim was not dense like a rock – unlike some _people_ – and could quickly tell something was bothering her female best friend. It was straight female intuition; pure instinct, best friend alertness... and also seeing the two empty consumed cartoons of ice cream didn't hurt either.

Looking back at Ron to see if he hadn't jumped into an argument over toppings yet. He had not. The girl slid within the seat across her friend, demanding she spill.

"Monique," Kim whispered for Ron not hear or anyone else for that matter, "What's wrong?"

Monique stared at Kim, fidgeting her fingers, "Why would something be wrong Kim?" She simply pointed at the two empty ice cream containers. They stared for a while and then Monique sighed, her defenses done, "Another one."

Kim already knew what that meant.

"Oh mo, not another bad date," the hero girl urged, leaned in and holding her shoulder. Monique's eyes drooped for a second before she shook it off, taking another bite of her vanilla flavored ice cream.

"Another scrub Kim," she mumbled, finishing the last of her ice cream. Groaning hard, Monique fell back into her cushioned seat, "I'm starting to think I'm a scrub magnetic."

"C'mon mo. We both know you are not a _scrub_ magnetic," Kim reaffirmed, pulling away the ice cream containers from Monique to lessen the desire for more ice cream. Last thing she needed was to put on any extra pounds and then dish it out to her later.

"Oh really Kim," it sounded more of a matter of fact than question. "Every time a guy asks me out, they all just seem to think they could take me out on some low rate date to either a drive thru or a random gross picnic." Monique then glared a bit, "And then they try to see if they have a shot playing tonsil hockey at me," she crossed her arms, pouting, "I'm sick of it."

"But –!"

"So yea, I'm totally a scrub magnetic," ignored the fashion girl.

Kim smiled at her friend, shaking her head in disbelief, "Don't be silly Monique. You just, haven't met the right person yet."

"Yea?" Monique challenged halfheartedly, "And who is the _right_ person?"

Before Kim could even grasp the question, Ron found the two sitting in the booth. He quickly stared and then waved to his other female friend while his other hand held a vanilla swirl cone.

"Hey Monique what are you doing here?" Ron asked curiously not yet taking his seat.

Monique smiled weakly at the blond, "Oh you know Ron, just enjoying some ice cream." The girl gestured at the cartons beside Kim who was suddenly nervous like never before. Monique barely noticed it before Kim spoke up.

"Oh Ron I forgot to get my ice cream," she moved out the booth in a hurry fashion, pointing back at the concession stand even faster, "I'll just go get some, now, from over there – and not here." Neither of the other two teens could even respond before the red headed girl walked quickly to get her frozen treat.

Monique stared quizzically at her, shrugging eventually at her attitude. She really didn't feel like breaking down Kim to spill whatever was on her mind. At least not now. She was too depressed to bother. Besides, she could do that later.

"I wonder what that was all about," her lack of interest still didn't stop her from asking.

Ron lost in it all, shrugged at well, taking the seat that was previously occupied by Kim. He licked his mixed treat, falling back into the booth with a content sigh.

"Beats me," Ron answered absently. "She's been like ever since we returned from our mission to stop Drakken from using the moon to control the planet's tides."

Monique stared at him, confused as much as he normally was, "The moon?" What?

"Don't ask me," he blinked, "I _still_ don't get it. And he ranted it to us." Ron spilled a bit of his chocolate mix vanilla blend onto his black mission shirt. "Aww man," he whined, holding out his hands to inspect the irreversible damage.

Monique couldn't help but smile at his Ron-antics. It was the first warm smile she did all day. She almost giggled too, almost. She grabbed his cone from his hand. Ron gratefully sighed before trying to wipe the stain off his shirt with his sleeve. Nope, that didn't help at all. Only create a bigger stain on his shirt and his sleeve. The sidekick groaned even louder this time.

This time Monique couldn't hold back the giggles at his usual antics and without realizing, she licked a smidge of his ice cream, a tiny bit splashing on her caramel lips.

"So what were you and KP talking about just now?" he suddenly asked, taking the ice cream back with innocent looking eyes, licking another part of his cone.

Monique's giddiness vanished fast and a large thump rested in her throat. The idea of Ron wanting to know what was eating her somehow forced her to shut down. She couldn't tell Ron what happened. He was, Ron. A guy. Not Kim. A girl. Friend talk was for them, but girl talk for her and Kim. And her problems most definite flowed on the side of girl talk.

And Ron was not a girl. He could never be able to listen and talk to her. He was a guy. And guys never made good listeners.

"Nothing important Ron," she lied, flipping her hand in the air in order to sell it. "Just some sales going on at Club Banana later and these new jackets me and Kim plan to get later." Ok that one wasn't a lie. They had been talking about getting jackets later.

Watching the sidekick roll his eyes at the mention of Club Banana both irked and pleased the girl. At least she knew of some ways for Ron to lose interest in conversations.

"Don't remind me," Ron groaned, handing Monique his ice cream cone, "That's all KP has been talking about the past couple of days. On how blue is the new black and how a pair of boots would _totally _go cute with her winter sweater."

Monique stared amazed at the boy, almost letting the ice cream cone fall out her hands. She settled for the contents however to drip down her hand a bit. But the nerves in her body refused to acknowledge the cold substance tingling between her fingers.

"S-She told you that?" Monique asked dumbfounded? Unable to believe that he listened!

"Yea," he trailed, eyebrow lifted, "What's your point?"

"Nothing. It's just so... so!"

"So what?"

Monique didn't know how to rebuttal his direct question and luckily for her, she didn't have to. Kim had returned with her s'more flavored ice cream, scooting in next to her instead of Ron. Monique immediately took close note to this as well, but kept it to herself. Normally Kim would sit next to Ron, even whenever they went to Bueno Nacho.

Something was majorly up between them.

"KP your back!" Ron happily exclaimed, forgetting all about his earlier question. Monique breathed a sigh of relief from his change back to Ronness. Problem avoided.

Kim held up her ice cream in response, "Yea, they had my favorite flavor. And I wondered how much I should get. I settled for just a small cone."

She was about to take her first lick when – _Beep-beep-beep-beep – _the kimmunicator went off. Groaning, the girl pulled out the device from her cargo pants and peered onto the message before it. Her frown deepened.

"Darn, I totally forgot," she sighed, standing up, "I had to work more on the yearbook today. Last week's pages were due earlier today." Grumbling, she stuffed the device back in her pocket before sighing for the unknown time today. Looking at her two friends, Kim pointed her thumb towards the door. "I got to go."

Both Monique and Ron nodded in understanding knowing full well that Kim was a busy little bee. She smiled at her friends before running out to catch up on her overdue year book pages. Her companions watched in sadness at the girl left, not being able to enjoy some peace after a mission.

"I feel bad for Kim," Monique remarked, watching her run. Feeling a bit better that it wasn't her so stuffed back with demanding work. "It must be hard to save the world and still have to go work in all those clubs."

Ron grabbed back his cone from Monique's hands, grabbing back her attention. He licked it a few times, falling back easier into the cushioned seat. "Ah, don't worry about Kim Monique. She can handle a few yearbook pages. She can do anything."

Monique took Ron's praise of his best friend wholeheartedly. It must be nice to have someone have the up most confidence in you, no matter what life throws at you. She knew Ron was nice and wished maybe he could share some of that positive enthusiasm with her. Then maybe she could look at this scrub magnetic sitch in a whole different light.

"You know Kim is lucky to have you as a best friend," the fashion girl teased. Ron stops his assault on his frozen treat to stare at her innocently, eyes slightly wide. "Someone to always have her back," she grinned lowly. "It must be nice."

Ron lowered his ice cream, "What do you mean it must be nice? Don't you have a friend like that?"

Monique smiled wider at his concern, "I have friends Ron, you and Kim and some other people. Just not the friendship you and Kim both share. The closest I got to that is Kim. And she is always busy," she reminded him at the earlier display of Kim's departure.

The sidekick felt a small bit of guilt build in him. Even he wasn't that dense – busy just meant either she was either working on some school club project, practicing her cheerleading, running around the world to handle some mission, or hanging out with him. The matter of fact, Kim just didn't have much time to hang out without anyone but him. Especially Monique.

If only she could have a friend like him to spend more time with. Then like a cliché miracle, a thought popped into his head.

Why couldn't he hang out with Monique more? He wasn't nearly as busy as Kim was. Humph, scratch that! Ron Stoppable was never busy at all. It would be perfect!

"Well then that changes today Monique," he abruptly announced, handing her his ice cream. "I'll be that friend for you. We can hang out whenever Kim's too busy and I'm sure Felix won't mind if I cut out some Zombie Mashing time either." Ron frowned, "Besides he cheats."

Monique stared at the ice cream in her hands and then back at Ron. For one, she knew Felix didn't need to cheat to beat Ron at well, anything. Second she felt a little giddy and grateful to the way Ron just devoted his time to her without even a second thought. The act was chivalrous to her and she felt content about it.

But she couldn't force the poor boy to free up his time just for her.

Monique half smiled at him, "Ron that's not really –!"

"Nope," Ron so stubbornly cut in, moving his hand in a halting motion, "I'm not taking no as answer."

She stopped again to blink at his stubbornness. For a second the fashion girl actually found that willfulness a little pleasant. It felt nice. Real nice for someone to devote their time to her – not like those scrubs she had been spending time with recently. They only cared about themselves.

Besides – she doubted Ron would leave her alone now for spilling her feelings like that. It wasn't in him to go back on his word or leave a friend in need, even if they pushed him not.

Smiling bigger at him, Monique licked more of his vanilla swirl ice cream, enjoying the taste of chocolate and vanilla mixed together. They went well together, a perfect blend. She had stolen a few more licks until the thought bluntly bashed at her. This whole time she and Ron had been sharing an ice cream! His ice cream!

Realizing that she was the first to notice this, Monique handed him back his ice cream. A small lesser blush compared to Kim's etched on her nose. "So I'm not going to be able to get rid of you," her half asked half distracted him, "Am I?"

Ron took the ice cream without thinking, smiling quite proudly at her surrender. He resumed attacking his treat with equal vigor she had earlier. The ice cream was more than half way gone and melted.

"Like I said Monique. I'm not taking no as an answer." And with that his decision was final.

She gave.

There was no way of getting Ron off her back now. And the thought didn't seem so bad. At least she hoped it wouldn't be for the future. Shuffling a bit in her seat, Monique cleared her throat, re-grabbing his attention for clearly Ron Stoppable was lost and what they most have both thought was the perfect blend of ice cream.

_Ahem!_

Ron stopped enjoying his food again to stare at the interested girl in front of him. She had her arms crossed and her finger tugging lightly at her lip.

"So Ron," she started.

"Hn?"

"What exactly do I get for having the 'oh so _amazing _Ron Stoppable' as my own personal goofy close friend?"Monique asked, waiting to see his reaction. The idea did tempt her, but also haunted her. She so did not want to play Zombie Mashers or spend all day playing some computer games.

_Shiver!_

Ron tosses the cone in the air, catching it between his fingers in a seemingly impressive matter, for him at least. He smiles broadly at her, standing up from the booth, and rubbing one hand off his still ice cream stained mission tee.

"Well for starters you know that time when me and Kim had to deal with that freaky dude and that amulet thingy that made him all Egyptian like at the GWA?" Monique nodded at this. "Well after helping them stop that dude they gave us tickets for life to go watch wrestling matches whenever they had them. And since KP doesn't like wrestling?" He stopped hoping she got the hint.

She did.

Wrestling sounded off the hook!

"Ok," Monique fought the urge to excitingly jump up, but the grin on her face refused to go away. "Anything else?" she asked.

"We could eat at Bueno Nacho more."

Monique stared at him hard, "How is that any different from what we do now?"

Ron laughed, rubbing his neck, "Well since I beat you at our last burrito eating contest I just thought you would like a rematch," suddenly Ron leaned forward, slapping one hand on the table, pure resolve strong in his eyes. "Unless of course you admit that I could out-eat you anytime, anywhere, and anyplace."

Oh no this boy did not just challenge her. She only lost due to she had to burp last time! The twitch of rivalry burned in her eyes, equally as hot. Ok, he was challenging. Fair enough.

Monique stands up from her seat and smiles at Ron. Accepting his challenge – eh, new friendship. Unknowing to her, she swipe the cone in a competitive matter to prove how fast she can eat. In less than 5 seconds the entire cone was gone, leaving a slightly nervous Ron.

"Ok Ron," she started, poking at his chest, "I accept your _friendship_. Let's see how this works then."

Glad for her to see his way, Ron smirked. And Monique realized something – this was the first time she ever seen the boy smirk. Grin, smile, even beam, but never smirked. The confidence in his expression showed power and determination. Something Monique was only slightly use to seeing in Ron. And in a way a smirking Ron Stoppable proved to put her on the edge, but in a majorly good way.

"So Ron, what do you want to do then?" she asked, waiting for to see how this would turn out.

The sidekick began walking towards the door, waving off handily, "Well... there is a GWA match today with Steel Toe vs. Pain King." That smirked returned, "And I can't wait to see Steel Toe demolish Pain King."

Oh no he didn't!

Without much warning, Monique roughly pushed Ron out the door, shoving him playfully, "Fine then! Let's go watch my boy take down Steel _Woe_," she mocked, edging her voice.

"It's Steel Toe!" he retorted.

"Sure it is... until Pain King thrashes him!" Monique smirked back, licking her lips – the taste of vanilla and chocolate still pleasantly etched on her between them. She found she liked the flavor – a lot.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Not sure if I should continue this.

I've always wanted to write a Monique and Ron story, but I doubt any of you readers would care for it. There... just isn't _nowhere_ near enough of them.


	2. Chocolate

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Vanilla Swirl**

– **Chocolate –**

**By: Imyoshi**

"There you go Pain King! Thrash him!"

The sounds of countless screams filling the stadium couldn't drown out the one ecstatic fashion girl's cries of encouragement.

Just like promised, Ron got Monique and him into the GWA wrestling match between their two favorite yet rivalry wrestlers – Pain King and Steel Toe. Monique had been absolutely thrilled when she discovered their seats to be at the up most front. And even more so when the match started off in Pain King's favor, earning her a fuming blond of a friend. But what finally set Ron off was how sneakily Monique stole his arm rest when he shot up from his chair, yelling at Steel Toe to try harder.

Oh, the girl liked to play.

Sitting on the edge of their seats, Monique grinned deliciously as Pain King caught Steel Toe in a guillotine hold, forcing the over colossal man down under. The sidekick glowered more. There was just no way could he have Monique bragging to him. No way! He would never hear the end of it.

"C'mon Steel Toe," Ron yelled, hands cupped. "Don't let that Halloween wearing yahoo push you around! Upper cut him! Upper cut!"

Hearing her all time favorite wrestler being called a Halloween yahoo, whatever that is, made Monique's blood boil. She slowly elbowed Ron and began pushing him to the side, and Monique smirked at the newly enraged teen. Before they realized it, both were nudging each other forcibly on their seats, not wanting the other to gain the upper hand. They appeared evenly matched, but Monique didn't falter.

Wrestling really did bring out the nastiness in her and appears it did for Ron as well.

"Face it Ron," she reasoned, grinning. "Steel _Woe _doesn't stand a chance! Pain King's got him pinned!"

"In. Your. Dreams! Steel Toe's got this fight hands down!" Ron declared. "Just you wait and see. He's just pretending to be losing that's all."

The girl grinned wider, touching her pouting lip. A devious thought popped into her fashion filled head, "Oh really, pretending?"

"Yes really!"

The girl fell back more into her seat, drowning out all the screaming coming from the rest of the crowd. Why not have some fun? Even she could see Pain King's victory in the near future, but knew Ron couldn't. And this could be a good chance to do something positive for her _new_ friend. It was only fair. A way of saying thanks really. Just in a mean cruel ironic way.

"Wanna bet then?" Ron stopped shouting to look at her, eyes blinking. She didn't bother to wait for a response. "If Pain King wins then I get to change your wardrobe for the rest of the school year." She gestured at his red jersey khaki combo. The girl waited for Ron to catch up with her.

He smirked foolishly at Monique's attempts to get him to wear something more fashion desired. Like that was gonna happen. No one can change Ron and essential Ronness, not even Kim. And believe him, she's tried, "Fine, but if Steel Toe wins–!"

"Which he won't," Monique teased.

Ron glared, arms crossed. "Which he _will. _You have to wear a Hawaiian shirt to school with shorts for a whole week."

Monique paused at his bet, almost out right mortified at the mere thought. A Hawaiian shirt never looks good. Ever! And wearing one to school would be social suicide. She didn't even own a damn one. The sight of those tacky patterns and leaves burned her eyes. They were an atrocity to the fashion world and needed to be destroyed!

But the idea did provoke her. Who knew Ron Stoppable could be so cunning. Attacking a person's weakness just like that, even if he did do it with a somewhat innocent boyish charm.

Smirking, Monique extended her hand out, waiting for his impending doom.

Focus solely on her and not the sound of the referee counting to three, Ron reached out, shaking her hand and sealing both their fates.

"And the winner is PAIN KING!"

The hairs on his neck rose and Monique eye brows rose in content. Scratch that – sealing _his _fate.

His eyes shifted from Monique's victory stare to see that Steel Toe was indeed pinned down by Pain King's leg. The ref had lifted the Halloween cape crusader's arm in victory and all the Pain King fans cried in joy, all except Monique. She was far more content with Ron's reaction.

Finally realizing he lost the bet, Ron looked back to the girl, then the ref, and repeated the process multiples times before cupping his face in his hands and throwing himself back in the stadium chair.

"Aww man!"

...

Giddy, Monique enjoyed the stretch of silence as both her and Ron walked towards the exit of the stadium. Her steps were light and Ron forced his feet to even move. Seeing the sidekick mad, Monique smiled. Even at his expense, she actually had a lot of fun. The wrestling and tricking poor Ron into a bet proved way better than going home and seeing whatever her brothers were up to. And thinking of the bet, Monique wondered how much she could milk that for it was worth.

Lost in their thoughts, the comfortable silence was broken when they both spotted a souvenir stand at the main exit making last minute sales. The poorly dressed middle aged man yelled out to any passing potential customer to grab a memento for the excellent fight.

To her a souvenir sounded awesome, "C'mon Ron I want to get a souvenir."

"Do we have to?" he sighed.

The fashion girl grabbed her hips in a half annoyed and teasing style. She then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the stand. "Last time I checked, weren't you supposed to be acting like some awesome friend I _so _desperately needed?"

Ron remembered his words all too well. "Oh... you are going to hold that over my head now aren't you?"

"You know it!"

Finding themselves at the front of the stand, their eyes scanned over the various merchandise scattered across the table. Everything ranged from wrestling shirts; funny hats, sport cups, and even silly plush toys, however nothing particular caught their interest.

"Do you see anything Monique?" Ron asked, holding up a shirt with the Logo the GWA inscribed into its threads.

Monique shook her head, a tad disappointed that they couldn't find anything worth buying in their opinion. All the junk the seller had proved to be well… junk.

A few minutes of mindless searching turned out with no results and they found themselves slowly leaving the stand empty handed.

"Wait," called out the seller. "I got something else you two might find interesting."

Both the teens stopped their stroll towards the exit to see man pull out a box from beneath the register. Curious like a cat, the duo went over to see him unveil a necklace inside with a golden heart pendant in the inside. Their eyes open wide at the design – a heart with a bandage over it, holding down the two pieces from splitting. The little designed made it look like it just came out of a fight ironically. It even had Best Wrestling Buddies inscribed in the adorable bandage.

The man pulled out the pendent for both their eyes to glue over. "This here is hand crafted from the finest–!"

_Blah! Blah! Blah!_

They blocked out the man's description of the pendent, glazing over the fighting spirit of the design. It was badical. Awesome! Spanking! Some fourth word to describe more awesomeness! And they both needed to have it!

"How much?" Monique beat Ron to punch, but he soon asked after.

Having been interrupted, the scowl on his face flashed away from her question. Pushing the necklace back in the box, he slid over to her, "How about 50 dollars?"

"50 bucks?!" Monique screeched. "I better be getting a foot rub to go with that?"

"Nope," he then tore the trinket in two. "But it does split into two pieces if that helps you at all. And can be reformed again."

Glaring, now Monique really wanted that pendent. But for such an outrages price, even by cheap junk standards, she contemplated whether to buy it or not. It would be the perfect souvenir after such an radical wrestling match.

But... shopping at Club Banana had always robbed her of her cash rather quickly. And she wasn't bound to get her next paycheck for at least another week. It was a curse really, being gifted with unnatural fashion taste. And in the end she could afford the small necklace, but at the price of her school lunch most likely.

Ron watched Monique struggle in the inside, having trouble whether to buy the pendent or not. By instinct he blinked, then automatically pulled out his wallet and quickly paid the excited man. Monique didn't even get a chance to protest from him stealing her gift before being abruptly handed the box.

Uncomfortable silence quickly filled the air. The girl held the box in her hands and Ron smiled warmly at her stunned features before shrugging indifferently. Already he felt buying the gift for her was well worth it. It wouldn't be the first time he bought a gift for a friend.

Before Monique could speak, Ron began walking towards the exit, hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Monique shook her head swiftly and ran to catch up with him, ignoring the merchant's calls to come back another time. She slipped in front of him, roughly shoving the box into his chest.

"I believe this is yours Ron," Monique weakly pushed, mad that she didn't buy it on time.

Ron looked at the box pushing against his chest, raising a questioning brow. He grabbed it, forcing it back to Monique's hand. "No, I don't remember buying it for me."

"But you–"

"I remember buying it for you," he stopped her, the words frozen on her tongue. "It's a gift." He smiled, "From one friend to another."

A gift? Someone gave _her _a gift?

"It's too much," her mouth moved for her.

This caused Ron to laugh, "Please Monique! You should've seen the jacket I bought for Kim when she thought green was the new black. Now, that was an expensive gift." Ron pointed at the box, "This however is perfectly fine."

Having his words sink in, Monique looked down once again at the box, slowly opening it. She withdrew the gold trinket, dangling it between her fingers in awe. It was a gift for her, from Ron. Not another scrub giving her a lame gift, but a friend that was just doing a simple nice act–– because they were _friends_.

Looking back at Ron, she saw that same Ron Stoppable determination from earlier.

And already Monique knew he didn't plan to take no for an answer.

Sinking in, she smiled and then ripped the tiny trinket in two, handing him one half. "Here, we each get half then."

She wrapped the other half around her neck that held the bandage part. Ron easily accepted the gesture, knowing Monique would be too stubborn to go against now, and wrapped the other half around his neck too.

"There! Now we both have a something to remember this awesome day where Pain King demolished Steel Toe," teased the fashion girl, waiting for Ron to counter.

Ron crossed his arms, "Are we going to do this every time Pain King gets lucky?"

Monique pushed the exit doors open, accepting the cool night air. "You mean every time my boy Pain King flattens Steel Toe with skill?" she smirked. "Then yes."

"It was luck and you know it!" Ron poked her on the shoulder, following her outside in the midst of night, the moon and stars providing small essence of light.

"Aw, what's next Ron? Are you going to tell me that wrestling is fake too?" Monique nudged him on the shoulder as they walked off in the cool night. "Just face it! Pain King totally went to town on Steel _Woe._"

"I said it's Steel Toe!" Ron threw his hands in the air. "And just wait for next week's match for The Brawl in the Hall! Steel Toe is going to humiliate Pain King, winning him the Hall Monitor Belt!"

"Sure, sure," Monique off handily waved, ignoring his glare. "Whatever makes you happy."

Ron shifted his head away and huffed at her stubbornness, recalling Kim could be the same way and he learned how to pick his fights. Only difference between the two was Monique proved to be less harsh about it. Kim bluntly called him out whenever the moment called it, while Monique didn't. But nevertheless! The girl was utterly stubborn!

Walking in more silence, they slowly came into view of Monique's humble abode. Luckily for the both of them Middleton proved to be a limited space of residence. Everything conveniently needed was close by making the walk to Monique neighborhood a short trip.

"So Monique," Ron called out, smiling like a fool. "What do you wanna do tomorrow? Cause today was badical! Ice cream and wrestling! What more could a guy want!"

Pulled suddenly out of the silence, she stared surprised that he already let go of his earlier grudge at her. Honestly she expected more sulking time or that Steel _Woe _call. Mad at her teasing and whatnot. Monique really thought she had maybe pushed his button a little too hard or maybe she had just come to get use to that. Either way, it baffled her.

"You still want to do something tomorrow?" she asked, adding, "With me?"

"Of course, today was beyond radical!" Ron didn't seem to catch her shock features.

Her lips tugged; "Well... we could go watch that new George Washington Werewolf Slayer movie that came out last week?" the fashion girl shrugged. "I've been wanting to see that movie."

She swore he blurred in front of her eyes.

Moving fast – beyond fast, Ron grabbed her by the forearms, shaking with pure enthusiasm a teen sidekick could muster, which was a lot by the way.

"Oh that's perfect! You have no idea how much I wanted to see that!" Monique allowed one eyebrow to rise to keep him talking. "Only problem was KP never wanted to see that movie so we didn't." He pouted, "She would rather watch some movie called A Summer of Dreams."

Ron shuddered at the mere mention of a chick flick. Even Monique shivered at the thought of watching one of those movies that cause people to cry and tear up and junk. Those were so not her type of scene.

"I almost threw up at the sappy lovey dovey scenes." He added.

Oh yea, she shivered hard.

"Well then," smirked the fashion girl. "It's a good thing were not watching one of _those_. We got a date with a werewolf slayer to go to instead."

Letting her go, he threw his hands up in the air, clearly overjoyed. After words they resumed their lighter walk to Monique's ever closing in home.

Having his day become that much more badical, Ron didn't see the tense stare coming from Monique as he walked blissfully content, his hands resting behind his unkempt hair.

Her sympathetic look only stretched on her features as she recalled Kim talking about watching A Summer of Dreams. The conversation mentally sapped her that day and it took much will power not to groan at small mentions of sweet loving scenes. Really, that idea hadn't been sitting all too well with her for a while now. Love, couples, romance, and any other form of affection left a bitter taste in her mouth and she rather not be reminded of movie perfect couple, even if they weren't really real.

But still, she couldn't even fathom what that sort of movie had done to the poor boy.

Reaching her home, Ron sat promptly on her patio. Monique followed, observing how easy he let his eyes close in comfort and body relax. In a way it sent a speck of jealousy to rise in her. How could he so easily relax without a single care sometimes? If anything he should be far more stressed than her considering how hectic his life turned out.

"So? Tomorrow movies then?" he broke the silence so suddenly, staring at her innocently, his mouth slightly open.

Monique realized she had been caught staring and felt her chest constrict and face warming slightly. Shuffling her feet, a small smile tugged again on her lips. "Yea. Sounds like a plan to me."

"Coolio!" He leapt up, preparing to head home. "Then after the movie we can stop by Bueno Nacho for some snackage then."

The grin on her face grew larger as he began walking farther away. "That sounds like a plan." Her grin then turned evil, "Then we can go to the mall so I can collect on my bet."

Ron's foot stopped for a second, and then he continued walking, shoulders falling. "Yea... sure. Ron Stoppable is definitely a man of his word. It's in the rules."

More and more Ron Stoppable found more reasons to hate the 'rules'.

The small heavy sigh leaving his lips could easily be heard and Monique enjoyed the feeling greatly. "Great then! I can't wait for tomorrow! I have so many fashion styles to try on you! Maybe we can even get you to–!"

Ron weakly waved off blocking out Monique's torture ideas and already dreading the next day more than he should have. Oh yea, the sidekick knew nightmares planned to visit his sweet slumber tonight. Maybe if he was lucky Kim could save him in his dream? Or maybe... she would side with Monique! No! Please sweet Naco don't let that happen!

As Ron struggled in the inside, Monique watched him leave, unable to fight off the smile on her lips. Despite the earlier failed date and over ice cream consumption, today had actually proved to be one of her better days. It was nice to have someone to hang out with who liked her unusual quirks. Actually, just having someone to be around who wasn't like the other scrubs out there made the past few hours very enjoyable.

And the thought of hanging out tomorrow only fueled her bubbly feelings, enough for her to actually almost skip to her door– _almost_. But her fingers didn't stop to touch the half gold pendent resting on her neck as she all but changed and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow would prove to be a perfect day. Something she silently wished for and unknowingly to her, someone too made that wish – holding his half of the trinket between his fingers as well.

* * *

**Author Notes: **So I need to ask my fellow readers something important. For my next story **after** I finish this one since you encouraged me to continue this whimsical tale, I need to know which you would prefer.

A **Zutara** story? And yes I am a Zuko and Katara shipper.

My own version of **So the Drama** since everyone is doing it.

A **Rongo**, need I say more?

Or finally the third story in the **Lemon** and **Apple** diary universe?


End file.
